


Disrupción

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Tweek , de catorce años, escapa de un psiquiátrico, obnibulado y perdido, sin saber dónde y en qué manos va a terminar.Mafia Au.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Los pequeños peces rojos

Las luces de neón y las sombras hacían imposible visualizarlo por completo,buscando ocultar la edad del chico. Inútil, incluso bajo el maquillaje sobresalían sus pecas infantiles. Él mismo era un juego de luces y sombras, con esa piel acusadoramente blanca y la ropa y maquillajes lascivamente negros. El brillo ingenuo de sus ojos verdes puesto en duda por las mortuorias ojeras. Los labios rosas y la lengua roja, el cabello rubio mal arreglado.Se quedó sin habla ante el ritmo decidido con que recorría la diminuta pista del salón privado. Justo frente a él, sólo para él. Un miembro alto de la mafia que podía dilapidar una obscena cantidad de dinero en esa breve hora a solas. Desde que su mejor amigo, Clyde, lo arrastró a aquél lugar y lo había visto por primera vez, atrayendo las hambrientas miradas de otros hombres ,meneándose de una forma más que erótica, no había pasado ni una noche sin volver. Aunque era la primera vez que juntaba el coraje para solicitar un baile privado, harto de compartir su punto de vista con otros. Las botas negras de tacón no lo hacían trastabillar ni un poco al girar sobre el tubo de metal y caer con gracia en la alfombrada pista. El diminuto short de cuero y el arnés también de cuero con detalles metálicos dejaban al descubierto una porción importante de su piel. Blanca y aterciopelada, hipnotizante como todo él. Le dio otra calada a su puro, cruzando las piernas para no hacer notar su erección. Vaya si sabía moverse, círculos desde los hombros hasta las caderas y sus manos bajando el short, mostrando la diminuta trusa negra. Se lamió los labios, ansioso por ver la prenda en el suelo. Dio la vuelta, mostrando sus nalgas redondas y la fina espalda. La música fue bajando, anunciando el final de la canción. Miró de reojo el reloj. Faltaba media hora de lo que había pagado, pero al voltear a mirar al bailarín, notó su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo frenético. Debía estar agotado. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y notó un pequeño tic en su ojo ante aquello. Se le dibujó una sonrisa. Debía sentirse realmente vulnerable a solas con un hombre, a pesar de las cámaras. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ocultar el tic con su cabello, mientras recogía su short del piso.

-Por favor, quédate así- el tono del ojiazul era serio y pausado- te pagaré-

-No hace falta, ya pagaste mucho por este baile- se acomodó en el sillón a una distancia prudente del pelinegro, quien tenía los brazos extendidos en todo el respaldo, por lo que rozaba su espalda desnuda con el antebrazo. Más suave de lo que podía describir. El sudor exacerbaba su olor corporal. Amargo, afrutado como café gourmet. Cerró los ojos, queriendo impregnar su nariz hasta el cerebro con aquella fragancia. Honestamente por el oficio, pensó que usaría un perfume barato. Pero esa naturalidad le sedujo más si era posible.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kaffe- su tono era agudo denotando sus nerviosismo.

-Me refiero a tu verdadero nombre- le extendió su vaso con whiskey.

-No puedo decirlo- miró con duda el vaso, sonrojado ante notar que el hombre lo miraba a él. Le dio un trago pequeño y se lo regresó- gracias-

-Jajaja. Era lógico- volteó el vaso para beber sobre las marcas de saliva- yo me llamo Craig, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano y el rubio se la estrechó- ¿tu edad también es un secreto de estado?-

-Eh... - se rascó un codo- no soy mayor de edad-

-Está bien- Kaffe parecía al borde de sus nervios así que dio por terminada la conversación. No podía apartar los ojos de aquél niño. Qué hacía en un lugar así, dónde estarían sus padres. Una jarra de miel ofrecida a un centenar de gusanos, noche tras noche. Una flor abandonada en un montón de mierda. Temblaba, y el tic en su ojo parecía ir en aumento a medida que el silencio se hacía más pesado entre ellos- ¿Está bien si te beso?- su voz lo sobresaltó y la pregunta lo inquietó todavía más. Sin embargo asintió, girando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Ese gesto fue tan frágil e inocente que le hizo arrugar el ceño con angustia, el deseo fue más fuerte y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Sabía a perder la cabeza, mientras sus manos guiaban al rubio bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo de paso su cintura. Su tacto era brusco y quizá desconsiderado, pero se excusaba con la falta de práctica. No era virgen, por supuesto, pero todas sus aventuras habían sido tan sucintas y desabridas que ni siquiera quería recordar. El rubio temblaba bajo él, apretando las rodillas con fuerza, moviendo sus labios con rapidez, deseando que todo terminara. Lo veía en sus ojos amargamente cerrados y la manera en que tiraba de su camisa, queriendo apartarlo. No debía ser fácil estar en una situación así para alguien tan joven. Para cualquiera, sin duda. Pero no podía frenarse, no con ese calor fundiéndole, no con esos dientes mordiendole sin intención, por el tic. Bajó sus manos más, a sus caderas y sintió la vendita que había puesto en una mordida que su mascota, desairada por haber olvidado alimentarla, le había propinado en la mañana. Entonces el rubio abrió los ojos ante el tacto.

-Debes detenerte- ordenó con miedo, más como una súplica.

-¿No venía esto incluído?- exclamó curioso, no enfadado.

-No, sólo es el baile. Debo... están subastando mi primera vez , déjame ir, no puedes tocarme- si no hubiera estado tan cerca de él, no habría escuchado más que sus dientes castañeando. Pobre chiquillo y su manojo de nervios deshechos, a punto de quebrarse. Se incorporó , viéndolo correr a recoger su short.

-¿Cuánto?- juntó las palabras con pesadez.

-No lo sé, lo siento. Yo no llevo esos negocios- no volteó a verlo mientras se alejaba por donde había entrado.

Unas manchitas de sangre en la cadera izquierda del niño le hicieron mirar su dedo escurriendo el líquido rojo, seguro no lo había notado.Iban río abajo hacia sus muslos, pequeños peces rojos arrastrados en la marea de su cuerpo.


	2. Gnomos

Estaba acostumbrado a sentir hambre pero esta vez era distinto. No sabía cómo. Nunca sabía cómo o qué. Dando vueltas por quinta vez alrededor del parque tratando de reconocer algo familiar o recordar qué camino seguir. Se jaló del cabello, desesperado. Salió del parque hacia las calles. Si tan sólo fuera de día no estaría tan confundido, podría leer los nombres de las calles, buscar una avenida, se engañó a sí mismo, como si no llevara ya tres días sin saber a dónde ir. El frío comenzaba a hacerle ver que sólo tenía su camisa mal abotonada y los jeans, los sucios tenis. Si los gnomos no hubieran convencido a sus padres de encerrarlo en un psiquiátrico, haciéndoles creer que estaba loco, él no habría tenido que escapar. Sus padres nunca hubieran permitido, de otra manera, que esos extraños lo llevaran a rastras, encerrándolo en esa habitación fría y silenciosa. Fueron los gnomos, ellos lo confesaban burlando cada noche y por eso escapó. Aunque ahora sentía las piernas pesadas por el frío y la visión borrosa por el hambre y la sed. Le susurraban que se diera por vencido, inútil loco miserable, con sus vocecillas aflautadas y caricaturescas pero no. Ellos no iban a poder con él. No estaba loco, sólo muy asustado. Las calles cada vez más oscuras y descuidadas ya no eran su barrio o el del hospital. Se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir las miradas de los extraños. No podía confiar en nadie aunque se moría por pedir ayuda. Se mordió los labios, mirando los carteles. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera su idioma, se quedó frente aquél enorme espectacular de colores vivos, jalando su cabello, gritando.

-Hola ¿Estás bien?- un rubio de ojos azules y mirada suave, con un suéter color menta, abrazado de otro rubio con un enorme abrigo naranja, se detuvo a su lado, mirándolo.

-¡ Ah!- ahí estaba su tic en el ojo y las lágrimas al borde- ¡No me hagan daño!- el rubio del abrigo naranja se echó a reír, ante una mala mirada del otro se calló.

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer daño- una sonrisa en sus finos labios le dio una sensación de calidez que logró calmarlo un momento- él es Kenny, mi nombre es Leo, pero me puedes decir Butters- le extendió la mano y la estrechó- Jesús, estás helado- se deshizo de su suéter para entregárselo. Quiso negarse, pero el frío era demasiado.

-Gr...gr...gracias- fijó la vista en el suelo, todavía dudando- me llamo Tweek-

-¿Estás perdido, pequeño?- acarició su cabello con suavidad. El del abrigo naranja no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo analizara a pesar de no decir ni una palabra.

-No, es decir sí, bueno ¡No sé!- jaló su cabello- escapé del hospital, ellos querían encerrarme, pero yo no estoy loco, son los gnomos que convencieron a mis padres- sentía que se quebraba y esperó escuchar risas como los de los camilleros cuando hablaba de aquello. Sin embargo, la mano de Leo frenó las suyas de seguirse jalando, lo miró con dulzura y abrió los labios.

-¿Los gnomos? Yo también los veo- sin embargo, el del abrigo naranja se adelantó, con una sonrisa ladeada- esos bastardos no me dejan en paz- Leo volteó a mirarlo igual de sorprendido que Tweek.

-¿Puedes verlos?-

-Claro, pequeños bastardos- apartó al otro para rodear sus hombros y hablarle al oído- pero no te preocupes, amigo, yo conozco un lugar donde estarás a salvo de ellos si te portas bien-

-¿En... en verdad?- tartamudeó, demasiada esperanza.

-¿Tengo cara de ser un mentiroso?- se sonrojó, no quería ser grosero con las únicas personas que se habían dignado a acercarse a ayudarlo.

-No, por supuesto que no-

-Entonces ven con nosotros, te prometo que vas a estar muy bien ahora-

-Kenny, es tan sólo un niño- gimió Leo sin moverse del lugar, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos conejito, tiene casi la misma edad de cuando llegaste conmigo- le hizo una seña despreocupada sin detenerse- entonces ¿Quieres aceptar mi ayuda?-

-Claro- sonrió.  
  
  


 _Sólo debes bailar con esta ropa, lucir sensual. Si quieren que se los hagas después de un privado, cóbrales primero._ Noche tras noche todos aquellos hombres perdían sus rostros entre las sombras, trazos de carbón sobre la piedra, sin facciones distinguibles , escuchaba a los gnomos susurrar que esas bestias iban a devorarlo. Trataba de no mirar, sólo concentrarse en su piel y peso contra el tubo del metal y el equilibrio. _¿Hacerles qué?_ Escuchaba sus pesadas respiraciones y las conversaciones lúbricas entre ellos. Cómo podía entender su lenguaje ¿ hablaban de él? La música lo distraía de sus voces. _Ya sabes, abrirles las piernas. No les regales ni un beso ¿ eh?_ Los gnomos le hacían señas, lo iban a comer, lo iban a comer. _Es que yo nunca he besado a nadie._ El sudor se quedaba en el tubo cuando separaba sus muslos, le quemaba respirar pero todavía faltaba otro baile que alguien más le había solicitado a solas y la saliva, las obscenidades, el temblor y el pánico. Esa masa de hombres absurdos coreaban su alias a medida que se quitaba las de por sí escasas prendas.El alias que le diera para que los gnomos no lo reconocieran. Pero lo habían hecho. Lo habían encontrado. _¿ Eres virgen? ¡ Maldita mierda! ¡ Eres una jodida mina de oro!_ No los miraba nunca, sus rostros distorsionados lo hacían querer tirarse al piso, suplicar volver a las calles aunque el frío, el hambre lo mataran. Sus catorce años le temblaban en los ojos, no podía ocultarse aunque Kenny le hubiera dicho hasta el cansancio que no lo metiera en problemas, aire dentro por la nariz, aire fuera por la boca y el balanceo de caderas que le enseñara Butters, tan amable, cariñoso, con el gesto culpable por haberlo metido en aquello. ¿ De quién era la culpa? Pensar en eso era más presión de lo que podía soportar así que se evadía. En su mente las cosas eran muy distintas,un cuento con el que su madre lo dormía, dos niños inocentes contra el lobo y un final feliz y justo debía estarse escribiendo para él y Leo. Porque veía en sus ojos y en las marcas de su cuerpo que esa tampoco era la vida soñada que Kenny juraba darle. Aire dentro por la nariz, aire fuera por la boca y entró a la sala, rezando no atorar sus botas en la alfombra y caer. La estudiada rutina, las volteretas. El silencio. Se permitió mirar, pestañeó más rápido de lo usual, pero ahí seguía el rostro impasible de aquél muchacho, sus facciones delineadas, masculinas. Humanas. Miró alrededor y nada. Ni un sólo gnomo. Siguió bailando con el corazón latiéndole hasta doler. Por eso se dejó besar, por eso lo miró. Por eso se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

-Vuelve mañana, Craig-

-Claro, dulzura- su voz no era empalagosa sino plana. Sin embargo le dio calma suficiente.  
  
  



	3. Caramelos

Cada mañana la misma cantidad de cigarros con la misma taza de café. Solían decirle que preparaba el peor café de todos y él no lo comprendía. Mientras despertara, el café era café. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, había sido una semana terrible. Peleas, cuentas por saldar y los dramas diarios de Clyde con su novia que debía soportar. Pisó el frío suelo escaleras arriba, con la mano repleta de lechuga para su cobaya. No solía darle ese tipo de golosinas, pero la había tenido tan abandonada que buscaba resarcirse.

-Stripes, mira lo que te tengo- abrió la jaula del animal y le extendió la hoja. La olisqueó y después comenzó a morderla- perdóname por abandonarte, sabes que papi es un hombre ocupado- su estilo de vida le hacía forjar relaciones de afecto muy extrañas. Miraba con ternura al animal, acariciando su suave pelaje y sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar como si comiera con él entero, no sólo la boca. Se recostó en la cama, dejándole sobre el escritorio para no perturbarla. Encendió otro cigarro mirando al techo. La rutina ya había comenzado y estaba atrasándose, pero algo pesado no le dejaba desnudarse para bañarse, alistarse y salir a buscar a Token para acordar el itinerario del día.

-He estado pensando en que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, nena, sólos tú y yo- los mordisqueos del animal fueron su respuesta. Sonrió de lado, quizá sus amigos tenían razón y debía conseguirse a alguien, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero en quién confiar y para qué. Suponía más energía e interés del que tenía en la vida humana. Por algo era mafioso, un asesino a sueldo. Veía el humo manchar el color del techo sin interés hasta que su celular vibró. Token, avisando que se reunirían más tarde, por la noche. Él era una persona de estricta agenda, nada de interrupciones, así que aceptó proponiendo el lugar.

-Amigo, creo que Craig perdió la cabeza- el hombre rió de buena gana, mostrándole el mensaje- creí que odiaba los prostíbulos- ambos se echaron a reír.

  
Dejó su casa diez minutos antes de la hora, después de haber acomodado a Stripes en su jaula y dejarle un beso de buenas noches. Se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes azules, encendió el motor de su automóvil, enfilando al encuentro.

Su cuerpo estaba tan estresado que los músculos no lograban flexionarse. Soportar los besos era una cosa, pero lo que esperaban que le hiciera a ese tipo después de terminar el baile iba más allá de su resistencia. Butters no estaba, y aunque lo estuviera, ya no podía seguir retrasando aquello. No tenía muy claros los límites de su cuerpo pero sabía que no le gustaba ser tocado. Se tropezó dos veces y apenas logró separar las piernas para cada vuelta.

-Te veías más sexy allá afuera, me siento engañado- dijo el hombre, fastidiado.

-No me gustas, qué esperabas- trató de defenderse, aunque Kenny mil y una veces le hubiera repetido " sé amable con los clientes" no quería que ese hombre lo tocara.

-¿Sabes cuánto pagué por ti, pequeña puta? Lo menos que puedes hacer es- se incorporó, caminando dificultosamente por su sobrepeso en dirección al rubio. Temblaba, pero al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla, le regresó el golpe con mayor fuerza y más certero, se fue de espaldas por el impacto con un sonido seco . Echó a correr, desorientado ante los gritos.

-En realidad hoy es un día de fiesta- el hombre de piel oscura sonreía enseñando todos los dientes- adivinen quién aceptó el trato-

-Jódete ¿ Cartman aceptó?- el chico castaño se contagió de su risa y chocó el vaso con el otro- ¿ No te emociona, Craig?-

-Sí- dijo seco, mirando hacia la pista y contando los minutos que faltaban para verlo aparecer. Aunque no estaba su nombre en el programa.

-Cielos ¿Podrías ser menos expresivo?- a punto de responderle, escucharon un fuerte taconeo que hizo a los tres hombres voltear la mirada al rubio corriendo por el pasillo. Un segundo sus ojos en la sangre de su mano y otro más en su rostro aterrorizado. Una seña y se acercó a él.

-¡Craig! Creo que la cagué ¡Maté al gordo! ¡Pero él me pegó primero y yo!- jalaba su cabello desesperado. Craig desvió su mirada al pasillo, hacia el hombre que corría lastimosamente hacia ellos, con la nariz escurriendo sangre y un enorme hematoma desde el puente de la nariz hasta bajo los párpados.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- con claras intenciones de tomarlo del cabello. Con calma, el pelinegro se incorporó, colocando al rubio a sus espaldas, cruzado de brazos ante la mirada fúrica del hombre.

-¿Qué?- dijo simplemente. Sus acompañantes llevaban sus miradas de esos tres a ellos mismos, buscando alguna clase de respuesta.

-Esa perra ¡Me golpeó! ¡No sabes cuánto pagué por él y ahora...-

-Ahora te vas a ir al carajo, amigo, porque él es mío- todas las miradas se clavaron en él-¿Verdad?- se giró, para rodear los hombros del rubio que seguía temblando tras él, tratando al igual que el resto de comprender la situación.

-S...sí- se recargó en su pecho, no obstante, guiado por un instinto.

-Es una puta- escupió con asco, salpicando entre su saliva restos de sangre y quizá esos trocitos blancos pertenecían a un diente astillado- le pertenece a quien pague y yo pagué por ese culo-

-Tienes dos opciones- Clyde, el castaño, llamó la atención con su voz pausada, sacando de su cartera un par de billetes, ondeándolos en el aire - o te largas con el dinero que generosamente vamos a devolverte, o te largas con los pies por delante hacia la mierda- el hombre gordo, con la mano todavía en su nariz, gruñó por lo bajo un par de maldiciones antes de abandonar su mesa. La oscuridad y el ruido mantuvo en secreto ese altercado al resto de los parroquianos. Craig se deshizo de su saco y lo colocó en los hombros del rubio, sentándose y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en sus piernas. No rechazó la orden.

-¿En qué estábamos?-

-No puedes pretender que sigamos charlando sin que nos expliques qué mierda fue esa-

-Ah.Token, Clyde, él es Kaffe. Quería que me acompañaran a buscar a Kenny para discutir su precio y llevarlo a casa- rodeaba su cintura, con los labios pegados a su cabello como si fuera la escena más rutinaria de su vida, sin hacer caso a las miradas de sus amigos- ¿Sigues asustado, dulzura?-

-No- los tics iban y venían, haciendo temblar por reflejo al otro. Se abrazaba a su cuello, tratando de calmarse.

-Craig Tucker ¿Qué mierda estás usando ahora? Pensé que lo tuyo no eran las drogas- Token lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- el ojiazul parecía no haberlo escuchado, concentrado sólo en el menor,

-Café- pidió, mirándolo, también ajeno a los otros chicos.

-Claro, dulzura, haré que lo traigan- levantó el brazo para llamar a alguna camarera, siendo sujetado por Clyde.

-Mierda, hombre. Esto es en serio. No puedes joder así con Kenny. No estás hablando de comprar un puto automóvil. Además ¿Qué planeas hacer con él? Es un niño-

-Voy a tener sexo con él- se encogió de hombros, haciéndole sonrojar - lo llevaré a casa para que cuide de Stripes cuando no esté y esas cosas- besó los cabellos rubios. Sabían que no era la clase de persona que bromea. Menos la clase de persona que se enamora, la clase de persona que siente en general. No podían comprenderlo y ninguno sabía de qué manera debatirle si ni siquera sabían qué era exactamente lo que estaban discutiendo.

-Te va a salir caro , sabes que Kenny es un zorro en los negocios- trató de sonreír, aligerando el ambiente.

-Sí-

-¿Kaffe, eh? Yo soy Token, un gusto- tímidamente recibió su mano, sacando los brazos del agarre de Craig- oye, eres una cosa seria ¡Mírate! No has de pesar más de sesenta kilos y le rompiste la nariz a esa foca-

-Ya sabes, amigo- el ojiazul sonrió brevemente- los caramelos más dulces también pueden romperte un diente si los muerdes-


	4. Marcas de origen

No hubo manera de convencerlo. Matemática simple, dijo Kenny. Por mucho que pagues ahora, él es un ingreso seguro cada noche por un tiempo largo. Es joven, remarcó con una sonrisa oscura. Le quedan muchos años productivos. No sirvió ninguna clase de oferta, incluso la alianza que propuso . No hubo ni siquiera un pestañeo del rubio. Un suspiro derrotado de parte de Craig dio paso a la última pregunta.

-¿Exclusividad? -

-Tucker, tenerte suplicando por un niño flacucho me hace cuestionarme si esto no es una clase de emboscada- rió entre dientes- probemos por un mes. Si sólo bailando me deja buenas ganancias de todas formas, haré oficial el trato. Aunque, como amigos, te recomiendo que lo pienses. No va a salirte nada barato y quizá llegue el punto en que no lo puedas pagar-

-No estás hablando con un pobretón de tu familia, McCormick- arremetió altanero, levantando la barbilla- tú sabes que si quiero puedo venir a comprarte este jodido agujero. Sin embargo tenemos un código y es lo único que te salva-

-Je- la sonrisa le tembló casi imperceptible, oculta tras sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos sobre su escritorio. Ellos dos estaban en su oficina, mientras Token, Clyde y Tweek esperaban en el pasillo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Token, de naturaleza afable, intentaba distraer al chico, notando sus tic nerviosos.

-No puedo- guardó silencio, meditando-¿ no le dirás a nadie?- bajó la voz, mirando de reojo el pasillo. Token sonrió, acercando su oreja a sus labios, asintiendo- acabo de cumplir catorce- el hombre lo miró por completo, crítico. Trató de ser cauteloso en sus palabras para no asustarlo, a pesar de la sorpresa que le causó. Notaba que era joven, pero no creyó que tanto.

-Oh. Bueno, Craig acaba de cumplir veinticuatro. Coinciden en un número- esa mueca tan breve fue interpretada como una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes padres?-

-Sí... los extraño. Pero no puedo volver con ellos-

-Ya veo- miró a Clyde que observaba rigurosamente al rubio desde la otra pared, queriendo encontrar por qué su amigo estaba tan encaprichado con él. Lo veía demasiado simple, aunque claro, él no era definitivamente conocedor de hombres así que su opinión quizá carecía de validez. Voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió.

-No aceptó- críptico, con las manos en los bolsillos- al menos me dejó tener exclusividad- se acercó al menor y lo rodeó por la cintura, tomándolo del mentón para besarlo- vamos a tu habitación, dulzura. Gracias por todo, chicos- sin darles la oportunidad a hacer preguntas, se alejaron al piso superior.

Sobrevivir es su rutina, las luces al apagarse le indican que sólo falta un último precio antes de la recompensa. Se afloja la corbata , da un largo trago a su whiskey y estira las piernas. La música parece ser el hechizo que lo vuelve nictálope para no perder entre lo negro de la noche a su luciérnaga , lo ve empezar con los ojos cerrados, sus manos en el tubo de metal, sus piernas extendiéndose. Su cuerpo se mimetiza con la melodía y es arrastrado en su cadencia psicalíptica, con las caderas, con los hombros. El sudor que cae por su espalda tiene reflejo en el sudor de sus manos ansiosas. Escucha los vítores y las obscenidades, la valentía no le alcanza para mirar a los demás hombres. Esos cerdos babeantes que sólo ven la delicada envoltura de una sangre demasiado revolucionada, demasiado salvaje para ellos. Sólo la carne porque puede ser devorada, no lo que contiene, lo que puede ser amado. Perdió la cabeza hace mucho, se muerde la lengua para no maldecir al que a su lado murmura " si tuviera ese culito en mi cama, mañana no podría bailar así" perdió la cabeza por haberse atrevido a ir más allá, a no ser como ellos y conformarse con una sucesión estroboscópica para adornar su cerebro cuando saliera, una imagen para excitarse, masturbarse y desechar. Porque dio ese paso y cayó. El subeybaja de su pecho no es producto del cansancio sino de su profunda ansiedad, lo ha descubierto. Ansiedad por los gnomos, por esos hombres sin rostro. Ansiedad que le contagia, todos lo notan. Es el hombre más rudo de su sector y todos temen a ese rostro inexpresivo y la velocidad de su arma. No temblaba porque no ponía nada en juego si la bala era para él. Pero desde hace dos meses tiene una apuesta que no puede perder. Tweek. Un saquito de temblores perfumado, un faro para ese barco sin rumbo que es. Un alma muy pura en una mente muy rota. Traga saliva porque la tortura se intensifica al mirar las correas de su pecho caer, dejando al descubierto su torso. Se levanta, no puede soportarlo, camina hacia la habitación y extiende el pago a la mujer pelirroja que cuida. Ya lo conoce, no hace gestos ni preguntas. Un par de condones y la llave. Él tampoco la mira, ocupado en llegar y abrir la puerta. El aroma a café lo envuelve en una bienvenida. Se agacha a recoger un par de termos vacíos y se permite la sonrisa. Ese niño es un caos, los tira a la basura. Recoge algo de su ropa y descubre en el espejo del tocador, una hoja pegada. Sonríe, es un dibujo que le regaló de stripes. Claro que es infantil, quién lo pensaría. Pero adentro él también es sólo un niño. No quiere pensar en cosas dolorosas, se recuesta en la cama quitándose los zapatos y el saco. Escucha un taconeo.

-Te busqué pero no te vi.Hoy vino más gente, pensé que no te había visto, luego empecé a pensar que los gnomos te habían encontrado y te llevaron consigo, pero tú no les temes así que después pensé que sólo no habías querido verme y !ah!- un talento natural para hablar en microsegundos y temblar como un motor descompuesto. Se echa a reír y le hace un gesto para que se acueste junto a él.

-Tú sabes que siempre quiero verte, dulzura- lo rodea en un abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo. Tweek busca sus labios primero y él le responde, rodeando su cintura. Pasa los dedos por un moretón en el costado. Lo interroga y lo ve apartar la vista.

-Un cliente se puso difícil- vuelve a poner los labios sobre los suyos- le dejé un ojo morado a ese hijo de puta-

-Mi boxeador estrella- comparten la risa. Tweek pasa las manos por su abdomen, con los labios en los suyos, mordiendo un poco, sabe que le gusta. Desabotona su camisa, él sólo tiene puesto el short, incluso las botas se perdieron sin que lo notara. Mete la mano en su pantalón para masturbarlo, mientras Craig hace lo mismo con él, mordiendo su cuello. Se deshace del pantalón, acercando su rostro. Lame antes de introducirlo a su boca, con la mano de Craig en su cabello. No se fuerza, succiona, pasa la lengua, ama su nombre en esa voz apenas audible por el deseo. Ya está muy duro pero no quiere que acabe todavía, aparta su boca de su pubis y sube por su vientre musculoso, besando cada parte. Se baja el short, Craig se incorpora para dejarlo bajo suyo , dos dedos en sus labios, saliva, los lleva a sus nalgas para prepararlo.

-Dime si soy muy brusco- aunque no es la primera vez, ni siquiera la décima, él sigue siendo considerado. Recarga la mejilla en la almohada y abre más las piernas curveando la espalda para ofrecerse- Dios santo, mírate, dulzura- su voz ronca le recorre eléctrica, saca los dedos y la punta de su pene se va engarzando en él, suspira. Poco a poco hacia adentro, sujetando sus caderas, clavando los dedos. No entiende sus jadeos, está muy nublado por el placer que le golpea. Siente unas gotas de sudor ajenas y sonríe hasta la risa. Ninguno de ellos puede quitarles eso, ni Kenny, los gnomos, la mafia, ni nadie. Ese hilo de semen en su cuerpo, esos trazos de sudor y saliva son un lazo entre ellos y ellos nada más. Así lo convenció Craig de ir apilando los condones que cada noche Red les disponía. Pero él ya es suyo, ya lo tiene. Empuja sus caderas contra las del ojiazul para sentirlo más profundo, recibiendo un apretón en sus hombros. El calor que lo invade no puede ser sino una galaxia condensandose, encontrando otra galaxia con la cual va a colisionar cuando Craig acabe en él. No se preocupa por la forma tan obscena en que lo llama, no se contiene. Escucha el gemido antes de sentir la vía láctea llenando su materia oscura. Craig se deja caer a su lado y él se acurruca en su pecho.

-Te amo - besa su rostro, su cabello. Su tono plano no le resta calidez a sus palabras- te prometo que voy a encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí-

-Yo también- enreda sus dedos en su cabello, adormilado. Se quedará dormido y cuando despierte ya se habrá ido, como cada vez desde hace dos meses. Pero él volverá, rutinariamente, a protegerlo, a amarlo. A darle un lugar en el cual pertenecer sin perderse. A dejarle acariciar ,aunque sólo sea una promesa, la posibilidad de ser normal.


	5. Lo que no puede romperse

Sentía una marejada nauseabunda, pero debía seguir. Se secó las gotitas de agua que quedaban en su rostro y besó el dije en forma de estrella Hubiera deseado estar ebrio o al menos no sobrio. Al menos inconsciente. Pero su querido Craig seguía moliendo pastillas para los nervios en el café que le daba. Como si no llevara bebiendo café casi desde que dejó el biberón. Como si no notara que los velos que nublaban su razón se habían desgarrado, haciéndolo ver todo diferente. Hacía ya una semana que Craig no se aparecía por ahí, pero el efecto de su medicina seguía en su torrente sanguíneo. Traga saliva y se muerde los labios. Tocan la puerta del baño y un temblor le sacude . Quiere gritar, quiere romper el enorme espejo donde minutos antes comprobó su escasa ropa, si lo hacía lucir lo suficiente apetecible, si podía atraer a otro cliente más, incluso con los muslos constelados de mordidas. incluso con las costillas abriéndose para que sus pulmones no colapsen por el agotamiento.

La libertad tiene un precio y cualquier edad es muy pronto para descubrirlo. Porque Kenny no había tenido ni una sombra de empatía con él al decirle, el primer día que Craig no llegó, que debía juntar la cantidad que el pelinegro pagaba por él. Cuatro clientes por noche, haciendo cuentas rápidas. Cuatro pares de manos recorriendo su cuerpo que antes era suyo, suyo, suyo. Y ahora no era más que una masa doliente y morada. No podía reclamarle nada a Craig, después de todo ¿ qué tan imbécil debió haber sido para tragarse ese cuento de hadas? Había envejecido más deprisa de lo que se había percatado en esa semana fuera de su burbuja. Craig hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de lograr ser el primero y el único en su cama ¿ qué hombre no amaría presumir estarse tirando a un adolescente? No le sorprendió que uno de los primeros clientes que tuvo cuando el rumor de ya no ser exclusivo se regó, fuera uno de los amigos con los que lo había visto. Clyde, recordó. Había sido tan poco amable que las huellas de sus puños siguieron marcadas en sus piernas y vientre por días. Kenny le dejó muy en claro que no le iba a volver a tolerar un mal servicio a los clientes " Ya va siendo hora que entiendas esto: No eres más que una puta."

-¡Ya voy, carajo!- los golpeteos siguen más insistentes y la desesperación por no poder tomarse ni cinco minutos a solas en el baño le ganan a las lágrimas. Porque, pone entre los labios su dije de estrella, el que le regalara Craig antes de marcharse, no puede pagar por su propia libertad. Porque es estúpido que no logre recordar el teléfono de su casa, que no logre recuperar todavía el nombre de su padre, de su madre, de su ciudad. Porque es estúpido que esté rogando porque Craig no lo haya abandonado, aunque al final de cuentas él también es un cliente negociando su cuerpo. Craig no quería ayudarlo, no quería liberarlo. Quería comprarlo. Y a pesar de eso, está malditamente enamorado. Porque Craig lo hizo sentir especial, lo hizo sentir amado, fuerte. Abre la puerta para encontrarse con el hombre trajeado que lo mira con reproche.

\- Lamento la demora, bebé- contonea las caderas al acercarse a él, con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos ligeramente vidriosos- seguro me tomó más tiempo ir al baño que el que vas a demorar en venirte- le quita el saco con condescendencia.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma- bufa el rubio ante los nuevos golpes en la puerta. Seguro es una de las chicas para avisarle que alguien más pagó por él, le vuelven las náuseas.

Pero no.

Ahí, con su elegante traje deportivo y el porte de siempre, sus afilados ojos azules por un momento parecen brillar, encendiéndose al mirar la escena y su cuerpo. Ojalá pudiera decir que dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos, balbuceando su nombre.

-Tranquilo, dulzura, ya volví, lo siento tanto- rodea su cuerpo, besando sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma con igual urgencia. Voltea la vista al hombre dentro de la habitación- mejor lárgate antes de que me enfade, idiota ¿ no ves que es un momento íntimo?- el hombre va a protestar, pero Craig busca en su saco la pistola, disparando a escasos milímetros de la cara del sujeto, quien entiende el mensaje esta vez y sale corriendo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Craig?- a pesar del reclamo, lo abraza con fuerza, aferrándose a él-ellos...yo...- en la carísima tela blanca de su traje se va formando un manchón negro por el maquillaje de Tweek, y el pelinegro sólo atina a cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama, recostarlo y recostarse junto a él, besando su cabello, su frente, acunándolo en su pecho.

-Sabes que soy un hombre de negocios, dulzura- apenas murmura- no... Ese bastardo de McCormick me prometió que no iba a ofrecerte hasta que volviera-

-No me dejes- toda esa semana apenas había pronunciado palabra, intuyendo que si no se contenía, se iba a romper y ya era suficiente mala su situación como para empeorarla mostrándose vulnerable.- por favor, no te vayas de nuevo, Craig, me voy a morir si me dejas aquí otra vez-

-Dulzura, mírame- sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, y hasta ese momento notó los moretones que también adornaban sus pómulos, la venda que se delataba por el cuello de su camisa y hacía un bulto en su pecho- tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees, esto no va a romperte ¿ me escuchas? No te vas a romper por esto- lo volvió a atraer contra sí- no te puedo prometer estar aquí para ti. Yo también estoy metido en cosas turbias. Pero sí te puedo prometer que te amo, y que nada de esto va a romperte- besó su frente y Tweek pudo sentir al poner su mejilla contra el pecho de Craig, el relieve de las gasas y la venda. Su llanto se fue calmando.


	6. La nieve suspendida

Era muy pequeño y flaco para hundir la nieve, pero las huellas de las botas quedaban marcadas atrás de su carrera. El frío le arañaba la cara mientras sonreía, buscando a su madre entre los árboles y la neblina. Uno dos, gritaba alegremente, estés lista o no. Ya corría antes de pronunciar las palabras, encontrando a su madre en el mismo sitio de cuando empezó a contar. Abultó las mejillas, frunció el entrecejo y caminó a ella, reclamando no estar jugando adecuadamente, pero la mujer rubia no se movía, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblándole. Se acercó más a ella, jalando su abrigo para reclamar atención. Entonces el niño fue cargado, el aliento tembloroso de su madre contra él _" No hagas ruido, o va a encontrarnos"_ y él sabe qué juego están jugando ahora. Rodea el cuello de su madre y comienza a llorar porque no puede protegerse o a ella. Si él los encuentra, los golpes, el miedo, los insultos. Su madre sí hunde la nieve a su paso y él puede seguir el camino, cierra los ojos se aferra con más fuerza cuando él comienza a gritar _" Te encontré, ramera ¿Creíste que podías huir con mi hijo?"_ el corazón de su madre es un tamborcito golpeando también contra su pecho. _" No te preocupes, mi niño, vamos a correr más rápido que él, como siempre"_

Le duele la falta de aire al despertar, sobresaltado. Se talla los ojos, acostumbrándose. Murmura unas maldiciones, recostándose de nuevo. Malditas noches oscuras.

Odiaba la nieve. Le recordaba demasiado su infancia en aquella montaña que quisiera borrar del mapa, de su memoria para siempre. Arrojó el cigarro todavía encendido contra un muñeco de nieve que hacían un padre y su hijo en la acera.

-¿Qué te pasa, bastardo?- exclama el hombre, alto fornido, amenazante, mientras el niño llora al ver el horrible hoyo en el estómago de su hombrecito de nieve. Sin detenerse, le hace una seña obscena con el dedo, prendiendo otro cigarro.Token apenas balbuceó cuando le pidió un par de días libres.

En cinco años sirviendo a la mafia, jamás había faltado al trabajo.Hacía cinco jodidos años que abandonó a su madre y a su hermana menor con mentiras. _Me aceptaron en la universidad,_ claro que sí, campeón _. Me gané la madre de todas las becas, por eso les puedo mandar un generoso cheque cada mes, por eso no puedo ir a visitarlas porque descuidaría mi promedio._ Aunque la culpa lo devore, es lo que escogió. Su madre y su hermana son su responsabilidad, despreciando el hecho de que haber matado a su padre lo orilló a buscar refugio en la vida criminal, despreciando incluso que Laura volvió a enamorarse. No es que Thomas sea un mal hombre y no pueda ver por ellas, sólo prefiere no confiarse. Papá es una palabra sucia, un título deleznable y quizá, algún día, Thomas se de cuenta . Entonces no habrá problemas. Tricia no tendrá qué huir toda su vida, no sabrá lo que son los golpes, los insultos. Su madre no volverá a dormir con un arma frente a la puerta por si acaso, tan sólo acaso él les encuentra. Al leer el cartel rústico, traga saliva y un breve segundo de inseguridad le golpea con brutalidad en todo el cuerpo hasta doblarle las rodillas. Pero,mordiéndose los labios y dándole una calada más fuerte al cigarro, recuerda que él es un tipo duro, no una niñita temblorosa. La cafetería está pintada de un armonioso verde y el amueblado de madera es bastante rural. Hay poca gente, todos concentrados en sus pláticas o celulares. Busca con la mirada tras el mostrador pero sólo encuentra a una chica joven de cabellos negros y el único mesero es un adolescente pelirrojo. Se sienta en la barra, quedando frente a la chica que no puede ocultar su sonrojo al verlo.

-Bienvenido a Café Tweak ¿qué desea ordenar?-

-¿Dónde están los dueños?- no, no es realmente una persona con tacto- rueda los ojos ante el temblor de la chica- un americano grande con miel-asiente levemente y va al otro lado para preparar la orden- ¿ dónde están los dueños?- reitera, esta vez menos violento.

-Ellos no vienen mucho desde lo de su hijo- el pelirrojo se había acercado con cara de pocos amigos- ya les dijeron un millón de veces que no están interesados en vender la cafetería ¿ no pueden dejarlos en paz?-

-¿Qué?- tanto la chica como Craig lo miraron con genuina duda, ante lo cual el adolescente resopló, más enfadado.

-Cielo santo, Wendy, no creerás en serio que un hombre con un traje de diseñador vendría hasta acá sólo por un maldito americano- su mirada era aguda y , si no fuera porque en realidad estaba perdido por Tweek, incluso lo hubiera encontrado atractivo.

-Bueno- trató de disimular la sonrisa ladeada, mientras extendía la mano pidiendo su café, olía muy bien, familiar- eres un niño muy listo, pero te equivocas en algo, no me interesa comprar la cafetería. Sólo- le dio un trago a la bebida, intentando no delatarse- soy un viejo conocido de Tweek - levantó los hombros.

-Ugh- sacó la libreta de los pedidos de su delantal y con letra rápida garabeteó una dirección- más te vale dejar una buena propina- se alejó, cambiando el gesto a uno más amable para recibir a un par de clientes. Leyó la nota, sintiendo de nuevo la duda, pero no. Él se había propuesto aquella misión y sacando tres billetes de la más alta denominación de su cartera, salió del lugar.

La casa no era ni de lejos lujosa como la suya, se arregló el cabello con petulancia antes de tocar la puerta. No conocía a sus padres, pero su pequeño grano de café era la persona más detallista a la hora de hacer descripciones que había conocido. Por eso se sobrecogió al mirar a aquella mujer, sí, alta, delgada, con el café castaño, pero sin asomo de la sonrisa cálida le juró era suya. Ese gesto amargo y las pronunciadas ojeras no eran parte de la mujer que tenía en mente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- su voz era un gorgojeo cascado.

-¿Señora Tweak?- aventuró. Ella asintió con cansancio- vengo a hablarles de Tweek- entonces notó por primera vez los ojos con tonalidades verdeazuladas que le filiaban con su niño, algo innegable.

-¿Tweek? ¿ sabes algo de mi hijo?- como si tuviera un radar para ese nombre, el padre del niño se asomó del interior de la casa. O bien podía ser su abuelo, tendría más sentido que lo fuera con esas arrugas prematuras agriando su rostro y las líneas blancas en su cabello

-Sí- se apresuró a sacar su celular del bolsillo para mostrar la mejor foto que tenía, afirmando como verdadero lo que decía. La mujer dejó escapar un gritito de alivio al verlo. Vivo. El hombre le arrebató el aparato, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¡Dios, gracias, está vivo! querida, nuestro bebé está vivo-abrazó a la mujer y Craig se sintió terriblemente incómodo y fuera de lugar ante esa escena. El hombre, tratando de serenarse le hizo un gesto para que pasara. La casa estaba repleta de volantes y fotos del rubio, se centró en una donde apenas era un bebé, llorando en los brazos de su madre y sonrió. Sin pedir permiso tomó la fotografía y la guardó en su saco sin ser visto por los padres, demasiado absortos en lanzar jubilosos agradecimientos y mirar el celular. La mujer le ofreció asiento en la sala y alguna bebida.

-Whisky-

-Lo lamento, en casa no tenemos alcohol, pero te traeré café fresco- la mujer salió rápidamente rumbo a la cocina, volviendo enseguida con tres tazas. Se sentó junto a su marido, con la misma mirada de ansiedad.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeño?- por fin exclamó.

-Está en un burdel en Aspen- se miraron entre ellos con gesto afligido.

-¿Un...un burdel?-

-Sí, ya sabe, ese lugar donde hay normalmente chicas bailando y haciendo cosas sucias por dinero- levantó los hombros con la mirada fija en su taza.

-Mi hijo... ¿se está...?- el tono tembloroso de Richard le llamó la atención. En verdad se veía afectado. En verdad parecía amar a su hijo y preocuparse por él, una sensación punzante le recorrió la espina ante eso.

-Los hombres pagan porque él baile y si llegan a tener suerte, a que les abra las piernas, pero no lo hace por voluntad propia- los adultos perdieron el color, mirándose entre ellos, mirando la fotografía que seguía en el celular del pelinegro. De tanto en tanto volteaban a verlo, sin atinar a formular una pregunta exacta.

-¿Tú eres polícia o algo así?- dijo timidamente el hombre, haciéndole escupir el café para dejar salir una sonora carcajada.

-Dios no lo permita nunca- se limpió los labios, todavía riendo- soy su novio. Tenía un trato con el dueño del lugar, pero ese hijo de puta no es una persona de mucha palabra así que no siempre puedo ser el único, no sé si me entienda- Richard se irguió enfadado, su esposa lo sujetó de la mano, conteniéndolo.

-¿Así que ha venido a delatarlo como una especie de venganza?- susurró la mujer.

-No totalmente- se recargó más en el sillón- realmente quiero a su hijo, señora. Es la persona más valiente que conozco, no tienen idea de cuánto se ha esforzado por estar bien, por no perder la cabeza- sonrió más sincero, sin mirarlos a ellos- él no sabe que he venido, yo estuve investigando por mi cuenta para encontrarlos. Mi mayor preocupación en esta vida es que Tweek esté tranquilo y a salvo. Espero que la de ustedes también y quieran ayudarme a sacarlo de ahí -

-Claro que sí- la mujer clavó sus ojos en el chico con decisión, no obstante una sonrisa inesperadamente dulce asomó en sus labios- Disculpa nuestros modales, por la emoción ni siquiera hemos preguntado tu nombre- le extendió la mano y se sintió tímido al estrecharla

-Craig Tucker-

-Mucho gusto, Craig ¿Tienes tiempo para quedarte a cenar y discutir mejor esto?-

Hizo méritos para ganarse una habitación con ventanas y lo agradece ahora. Le encanta la nieve, le hace recordar la montaña, las tardes caminando por el pueblito. Ve los copos cubrir el piso y exhala para empañar el vidrio. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, siempre fue un niño raro, tembloroso y fantasioso. Pero sus padres siempre lo hicieron sentir normal, llenando su habitación con sus juguetes favoritos y complaciendo hasta sus más pequeños caprichos, siempre con un beso en la frente antes de dormir, después de despertar. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, no los juzga por haberlo internado, nadie está realmente preparado para tener un hijo desequilibrado. Abre la ventana para sacar la mano y atrapar entre sus dedos los cristales que se derriten ante su calor, mojándolo. Al otro lado de la acera distingue los faros del automóvil de Craig y lo ve bajar, casi escucha la puerta azotarse. Su mano se queda suspendida en un saludo incompleto cuando el pelinegro pone su dedo en sus labios, sacando su pistola del saco antes de cruzar la calle.


	7. En plena temporada de sequía

_Imagínate qué fuerza se necesita para pararse, noche tras noche, ante toda aquella multitud._

Tanta repentina consciencia de la energía que lo recorría. Célula a célula, electricidad, calor, movimiento. Energía. Vida. Poder. Con la cabeza bien en alto y una sonrisa congelada, casi cruel. Dejó caer el abrigo, mostrando la blancura de su piel, el uniforme con que se ocultaba para comenzar. Las piernas firmes en cada paso, los músculos cerrándose en torno del tubo metálico para sostenerse sin perder la cadencia.

_No te das cuenta que eres tú quien tiene el control. El deseo los domina y tú ya haz aprendido qué tanto debes halar o aflojar del hilo con el que los sometes. Tú eres un monarca, ellos son unos gusanos._

Normalmente demoraba más en deshacerse de las correas de su pecho, pero esta vez estaba catalizado por un secreto. Como nunca fijó sus ojos en algún bastardo que se creyó afortunado, sonriendo con una estudiada ternura, viendo como su rostro mutaba en una expresión bobalicona, haciéndole carcajear por dentro mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave extensión de su pecho. Dio la espalda para recargarse contra el tubo, meneándose con mayor descaro, abriendo las piernas, incluso tarareando unas estrofas de la canción. Nunca había escogido sus canciones, sólo aceptaba la música barata que el dj en turno escogiera para él. Pero esa noche le había susurrado con amabilidad su petición. No podía escudriñar entre la pobre luz neón y la cerrada oscuridad del club, pero sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Mi pequeña estrella de la suerte, necesito que hoy brilles más que nunca._

Y ahí estaba, menéandose contra el tubo como si fuera ese cuerpo que lo sujetaban cada vez que sus piernas no podían hacerlo por él. Quedando de nuevo frente a la multitud, mirándolos con una sonrisa seductora mientras dejaba que sus manos reconocieran su piel expuesta, deshaciéndose del short con lentejuela negra en un vaivén lúbrico, arrodillándose en la pista, gateando con la vista fija en un punto muerto. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, en la forma descarada en que sus dedos se cerraban en su trasero hasta dejar marcas, tentando, todos escuchando la canción como si el mundo se hubiera compactado en ese bar. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas, pasando las manos por sus muslos, estirando el cuello para mostrar lo perlado de sudor que estaba. Desvió su atención por un segundo impercebtible casi para todos. Menos para ese par de ojos azules en el pasillo.

Era una figura recurrente. Era fácil identificarlo a él y al resto de sus amigos porque eran miembros de la mafia y siempre dejaban las mejores propinas, en nombre de un acuerdo tácito de " comprar el silencio" de las meseras o bailarinas ante lo que escuchaban o las armas que colgaban de sus pantalones. Siempre estaba ahí, pero nunca se había quedado a mirar el espectáculo de su amante. No soportaba verlo ofrecerse a otros, lo solía esperar en su camerino. Todos lo vieron llegar pero no había nada fuera de lo común en su gesto desinteresado. Nada salvo la distancia entre él y sus acompañantes, que se distribuyeron a lo largo de la pista, resguardados por la penumbra. Todos los ojos estaban en Tweek, en sus movimientos, todos los oídos deleitándose con la forma, si bien amateur, cadenciosa y natural con la que el rubio acompañaba la canción, riendo, disfrutando su momento. Se atrevió, cuando los últimos acordes alargaban la voz de la cantante, a mirarlo dándole la señal.

_Black velvet, if you please._

El sonido de un disparo desgarró la atmósfera. Otros más que finalmente desembocaron en una cascada de balas, mientras todos los espectadores se agachaban, o los más desesperados echaban a correr, siendo alcanzados por los proyectiles. Gritos. Colillas de cigarro, sangre y licor haciendo una asquerosa mancha en el alfombrado. El sonido de las sirenas apareciendo demasiado pronto como para que los disparos les hubieran alertado. Tweek se había quedado de pie en el escenario, observando, totalmente a salvo porque sabía que Craig Tucker jamás erraba un disparo y la llovizna de plomo no estaba dirigida a él. Era una cortina, le había aclarado en los breves segundos que tuvo antes para explicarle su plan. Sus padres habían puesto la denuncia por trata de blancas después de averiguar el paradero de su hijo y no tardarían en iniciar una redada. Pero necesitaban una cortina de humo para distraerlos por si acaso alguien alertaba a Kenny. Tweek confiaba en Craig y quizá ese era su único delito. Porque, antes de que los policías abrieran a patadas las puertas del burdel, él ya lo había tomado entre sus brazos para conducirlo a su auto, después de cerciorarse que tanto Token como Clyde también habían puesto pies en polvorosa. Besó su frente, le acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor.

-¿Lo hice bien?- dejó salir en un suspiro agotado.

-Estuviste increíble, amor- acarició distraídamente su cabello, alternando su atención el el espejo retrovisor y la carretera. Se compadecía de los Tweak, habían hecho todo por recuperar a Tweek, se habían esforzado tanto en encontrarlo, habían cooperado en cuanto él les pidió, incluso sabiendo que no era alguien dentro de lo correcto. Había tanta esperanza y amor en la forma en que hablaban de voler a ver a su niño, había tanta gratitud honesta por haberles ayudado que Craig en verdad pensó seguir el plan. Dejar que Tweek recuperara su libertad, que volviera a casa a tener la vida que merecía en un hogar cálido. Pero Craig era egoísta. No iba a cederles su posesión más preciada.

No lo merecían más que él. No iban a amarlo más que él.


	8. Una playa de donde sólo se puede partir

Podía ver los vellos rubios erizarse por el frío líquido al pasar por su piel. Dorado césped en la nieve. Sus dedos comenzaron en la punta de sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas, subiendo por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus muslos con calma. Lo escuchaba proponer platillos para la comida, calles para ser recorridas, películas para ser vistas con un tono risueño y ensoñado. Le dejó un beso en el hombros mientras le palmeaba el trasero, indicándole que se diera la vuelta. Sin dejar de hablar, se giró por un lado, dejando que el pelinegro siguiera esparciendo el bloqueador solar por su pecho y brazos, con cuidado por su rostro. Le besa la frente y el rubio se incorpora de un salto, saliendo de la protección de la sombrilla y entregándose al abrasador sol mientras corre por la arena, quedándose un minuto en la orilla, viendo su valentía esfumarse al descubrir que Craig no lo ha seguido más que con la vista. Curva sus labios y el mayor se olvida de pasar la tarde sólo viéndolo nadar y disfrutar de su primera vez en la playa. Se levanta, se sacude la arena que se ha pegado en sus piernas y con algo de renuencia se deshace de su bata. Sus plantas resienten el calor de la arena así que camina más deprisa, hasta que está lo suficiente cerca para que Tweek lo jale de la mano, recuperando la sonrisa. Entrelaza sus dedos mientras el oleaje le va cubriendo a medida que se alejan de la orilla. Se pega a su espalda sin dejar de reír pero con el rostro acusando el miedo por la nueva sensación. Craig rodea su cintura, posando su barbilla en su coronilla. No le toma mucho acostumbrarse y caminar un poco más, casi hasta donde sus pies ya no alcanzan el fondo. Siente las manos de Craig sujetándolo, así que se anima a patalear, sintiendo la resistencia del agua a su fuerza.

-¿Quieres ir un poco más adentro?- le susurra y asiente, entonces Craig lo acomoda en sus brazos, ayudado por el agua que le hace flotar más ligero. Un par de pasos más , Tweek se sujeta a su cuello, recordando de pronto leyendas de criaturas marinas, estadísticas de gente ahogada, el tamaño de los colmillos en los tiburones- Está bien, amor, yo te sostengo, tan sólo intenta relajarte- comienza a soltarlo poco a poco y Tweek casi puede sentir un ataque de pánico ante la falta de esos brazos, se sujeta de su cuello- vamos, bebé, eres capaz de lograrlo, sólo es un poco de agua- deja que sus músculos se destensen, respira con menor agitación. Ve los dedos de sus pies sobresaliendo de la superficie y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa orgullosa, premiada con un beso. Siente el oleaje moverlo, imprimiendo su rtimo a su cuerpo y decide atreverse a soltar el cuello del pelinegro, dejando que el mar lo arrulle. Extiende los brazos, cierra los ojos.

Vivir huyendo era parte del oficio de Craig. No se inmutó cuando Token, con algo de condescendencia, le explicó que no habían podido localizar a Tweek después de su intervención en el burdel. Había habido muchas bajas, le dijo con sutileza y él apenas pestañeó. Sin atreverse a decirle con todas sus letras que, aquél intento que supuestamente Craig ideó para ayudar al niño a escapar y volver con sus padres había terminado en algo trágico porque jamás lo encontraron. Le ofreció tomarse un tiempo y él aceptó. Se rió como nunca al pasar por el burdel donde conoció al amor de su vida, reducido a una fachada agujereada y envuelta en tiras de " no pasar"

Kenny y Butters tampoco fueron encontrados y sabía que podían estarle pisando los talones. Al menos Kenny no era tan ingenuo para no oler su culpa en esa emboscada.

Seguía de cerca a Tweek, sabiendo que aunque la corriente parecía calmada, el mar cambiaba en segundos y ya que él, siendo un niño de pueblo montañés, no se había preocupado nunca por aprender a nadar, podía ser arrastrado con facilidad. Veía sus facciones relajadas, el alegre color tostado de sus mejillas y sus labios algo resecos por la sal y el sol riendo. Podía ser que mañana debieran volver de nuevo a Aspen porque además de haberse jugado la vida por sacarlo de aquél burdel, había estrechado incluso más su lazo con la mafia. Podía ser que Tweek no estuviera dispuesto a quedarse escondido en su casa, ser un fantasma encerrado eternamente.

Podía ser que le suplicara volver con su familia y él no iba a poder oponerse.

-No importa todo lo que pasó antes- susurró el rubio, sabiendo que su novio podía escucharlo, lo sentía moverse cerca suyo- poder conocerte valió cada segundo en ese sitio-

Podía ser lo que fuera mañana. Craig lo afrontaría, tan sólo por ser capaz de estarle robando esos instantes de paz al universo junto a Tweek.


	9. Cuéntame entre ellos

Era increíble que siguiera siendo el mismo manojo de nervios que apenas había convencido de besarle meses atrás. Erguido, con esos profundos ojos tornasol sin rastro de dudas.

-No puedes estar siempre para protegerme, Craig. Y yo quiero ser de utilidad para ti-

-Me es más fácil si te quedas en casa, es suficiente con que cuides de Stripes- pasó su mano por su mejilla pero la férrea mirada no se relajó- Tweek, me estás pidiendo demasiado-

-No soy más débil que tú- declaró, apretando entre sus dedos el arma- soy perfectamente capaz de esto-

-Eres un niño. No puedo sólo llevarte conmigo y -

-No parece importarte mucho mi edad cuando se trata de abrirte las piernas- sintió la saliva atorarse en su garganta ante la suavidad con que esa frase salió- No voy a quedarme todo el día encerrado aquí, temiendo que me encuentren. No me da miedo que la opción más factible sea trabajar contigo-

-Cariño, no se trata de convencerme a mí- sujetó su mano, quitándole el arma que había sacado de su escondite para comenzar a disparar en el aire, minutos atrás cuando comenzaron a discutir- no puedo llegar con mi jefe y decirle que simplemente vas a comenzar a trabajar para nosotros, no es tan sencillo- se encorvó para quedar a su altura- yo sé que eres capaz de cualquier maldita cosa, no se trata de eso-

-Al menos déjame intentarlo- sujetó sus manos sobre sus mejillas- por favor, sólo una oportunidad y si me rechazan, te prometo que no volveré a mencionarlo jamás-

-Vas a acabar por destruirme, amor- suspiró derrotado.

No quiso decir lo admirado que estaba de verlo conservar la compostura porque él iba a perderla si hablaba. Le seguía, justo a su lado, sin desviar la atención en la lujosa fachada de mármol blanco, en las alfombras , los jarrones ni los cuadros. Siguiéndolo fiel a su objetivo: Hablar con Token. Craig se acomodó los botones de su camisa en un tic antes de tocar la puerta. Dudó unos segundos antes de girar la perilla después del " pasa"

El hombre detrás del escritorio apenas pudo murmurar un saludo, con los ojos francamente abiertos al ver al adolescente envuelto en un escandaloso abrigo negro, pegado a Craig quien no atinaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo le rogué que me permitiera hablar con usted, no quiero meterlo en problemas- comenzó Tweek, dando un par de pasos hasta que Token se puso de pie y le señaló la silla para que se sentara, una cortesía profundamente arraigada- Quiero trabajar con ustedes-

-Me gustan las personas sin rodeos- su tono era suave y conciliador, con una sonrisa casi fraterna- pero no veo en qué puedas sernos de utilidad. Sé que eres bueno con los puños sin embargo ya tenemos el área de seguridad cubierta-

-Ustedes trafican información. Yo soy muy bueno memorizando y actuando. No tendría problemas para conseguir códigos o claves. Le aseguro que no soy un amateur- recalcó con plena seguridad, haciendo que el pelinegro inflara un poco el pecho con orgullo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Token.

-No me malinterpretes, puedo ver que eres alguien especial. Para que hayas conseguido llevar a Tucker a _esos_ extremos, de verdad estoy seguro que no eres cualquier persona. Sin embargo no es una cuestión de ser bueno en algo. Se trata de ser los mejores y como sé que sabes, porque eres un niño muy listo, la excelencia sólo se logra por la práctica. Así que no te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo como tal, pero puedo permitirte que aprendas- Tweek sintió en su pecho un millón de fuegos artificiales ante esas palabras. Manteniendo su cara de póquer, sólo le extendió la mano con una velada sonrisa.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted, Señor Black-

-Por favor, llámame Token. Me haces sentir demasiado viejo- rió -Ahora Craig, Tweek, como primera misión, necesito que vayan a la casa de los Smiths a corrobar que recibieron su correspondencia- el hombre volvió a sonreír, regresando a los papeles en su escritorio como indicativo de despedida. Tweek deslizó su brazo por el de Craig, con los ojos tan luminosos que hacían ver opacos los candelabros de cristal en el pasillo. Casi al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de cabello castaño que se quedó igual de inerte que el rubio al cruzar miradas.

 _" No eres más que una sucia puta ¿Qué tienes de especial?"_ Sentía de nuevo el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios.

 _"¿Es todo lo que aguantas? Estoy seguro que puedes abrirte más"_ Por instinto cerró las piernas, como si otra vez estuviera siendo penetrado por él hasta rasgarlo y aún así no detenerse. Clavó sus uñas sin notarlo en el brazo de su novio, siendo reconfortado por su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa privada antes de retomar el camino.

-Clyde, adivina quién es nuestro nuevo colega-


	10. La piedad de Dios hecha pedazos

Las luces de neón cumplían su función, fingiendo una máscara sobre su rostro. El maquillaje afinaba su androginia, haciendo imposible apostar por un género, aunado al vaporoso kimono negro que ocultaba sus formas pero resaltaba la blancura juvenil de su piel. Su gesto ajeno, desinteresado mientras se paseaba entre las mesas, jugueteando con su cabello sin mirar aparentemente a nadie mientras seguía una línea imaginaria en el piso.

-¡Eh!- se dio media vuelta con lentitud estudiada en el grupo de hombres, fijándose en quien le había llamado y parecía ser el lider. Tenía dos segundos para decidir qué clase de hombre era. Ocultó sus dedos en el filo de su kimono, dando medio paso hacia atrás, agachando la cabeza y el hombre, fornido, calvo y con la camisa a medias abierta dejando ver un rosario, sonrió gratamente complacido- ven, gatita, no seas tímida-

Tweek caminó hacia ellos, sin levantar el rostro ni tambalearse con sus finos tacones de aguja negros.

-¿Sí?- su voz afinada por la música estrenduosa apenas había sido un murmullo tímido, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? No te había visto- sentía asco sólo por la forma en que sus ojos buscaban la abertura del kimono en sus piernas- sin duda no olvidaría una cara tan hermosa-

¿Estás con los rusos?- otro de los hombres le miró con el mismo descaro y entonces Tweek sintió un escalofrío que logró disimular- esos bastardos tienen la mejor carne del mercado-

-Ven, gatita- el primer hombre se palmeó el muslo para indicarle que se sentara y Tweek jugó con su collar de estrella antes de acercarse y sentarse en su regazo, sin mirarlo- debes comer más ¿eh? Te hace falta coger carne- sus manos se cerraron como pinzas en su cintura y Tweek fingió un gesto avergonzado ante las risas de los hombres. Eran tres en total.

-Todavía estoy creciendo- ofreció, seguro, dolorosamente seguro que esa confesión era miel pura para sus perversiones.

-Tranquila, pequeña- su mano se aventuró sobre su mentón, girándolo para que lo mirara, dejándole un profundo aguijonazo ante esos fríos ojos grises- te vamos a tratar como una princesita-

Si temblaba perdía, lo sabía. Si rechazaba sus tragos corría el riesgo de parecer descortés y perder su máscara. Así que sólo apelando a su entereza, aceptaba sus manos cada vez más abajo en sus caderas y el vodka, aburrido en su insulsa plática de ego masculino sobre quién había comprado el carro más caro del mercado.

-¿Escuchaste lo de McCormick?- aunque un sobresalto lo asaltó ante ese apellido, siguió fingiendo desinterés-le puso un precio muy alto a Tucker, no tiene ninguna prueba pero jura que él fue el que le puso una trampa-

-¿Por una de sus perras? Amigo, Tucker quizá no sea muy listo pero nadie es tan imbécil para voltearse a McCormick por unas piernas bonitas-

-Créeme o no, incluso está buscando aliarse con Marsh y ellos -

-¿No estaban con Cartman?-

-Estaban. Te lo digo, sólo estaban buscando un motivo y si lo encontraron ahí... más vale que ese imbécil se ande con cuidado- el hombre agitó su vaso vacío y una mesera se acercó a ofrecerle otra botella, mirando con duda al rubio en sus piernas pero no dijo nada- debes estar aburriéndote, gatita ¿ Qué te parece si nos acompañas a otro lugar?-

-¡No me dijiste que Tweek iba a ir solo!- azotó las manos contra el escritorio de caoba oscura, ganándose una ceja levantada por parte de Token- es peligroso, es su primera vez y-

-¿Me quieres decir cómo hacer mi trabajo?- Token siguió mirando los papeles en sus manos- te recuerdo que fue él mismo quien vino suplicando que le dejara trabajar con nosotros-

-¡Me hubieran avisado!-

-¿Para que fueras corriendo a proteger su culo y arruinaras todo?- rió con burla- Te estás volviendo blando, Craig-

-Al menos pudiste haberle pedido a Clyde que lo acompañara -

-Clyde está ocupado limpiando el desastre de Michigan, perdón que no pueda ir a cuidar de tu bebé. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes qué resolver ahora y si quieres saber un secreto- sonrió, mirando fijamente a Craig por encima de los papeles- fue Tweek quien me pidió que lo dejara ir solo, sabía que tú no lo ibas a dejar hacer su trabajo-

_"Ya voy en camino ¿Puedes preparar la bañera?"_

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando el sol ya le hacía ver que era la segunda cajetilla que terminaba, decidió que no podía atrasarse más y mensajeó a Craig. Se acomodó el saco que Token le había ofrecido, volviendo del balcón al interior cálido de la casa, al baño para limpiarse los restos de sangre de la cara. Creyó que iba a soportarlo. Creyó que todo el tiempo en el burdel le había domado lo suficiente para soportar esas manos en su cuerpo, esas risas burlonas pero resignadas al desnudar su secreto y descubrir que era un él sin detenerse. El sonido del cierre bajándose, el olor salobre y masculino le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por uno de ellos y las injurias, las órdenes.

Estaba harto. Estaba tan harto.

Deslizó sus manos por el agarre, encontrando la pistola que uno dejara en la cama y vaciando su contenido alternando entre los tres. No tuvo tiempo de temblar, tomando los celulares y las carteras de los hombres antes de salir por la ventana, rogando que hubiera una escalera para incendios en ese hotel. Cuando llegó a la casa de Token, esperaba ser regañado, incluso inmediatamente despedido. Pero el hombre sólo encogió de hombros, tomando la información sin mencionar los daños colaterales. Se masajeó el cuello con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Seguro Craig estaría orgulloso. 


	11. La distancia de los átomos

El sol salía por el lado que Tweek escogía para dormir. La orilla del mundo estaba tras su cuerpo, más allá de esos hombros afilados, de esos brazos largos y delgados de perfil hacia él, la cobija sobre sus caderas con la precisión de una censura artística. Del otro lado de su cuerpo la mañana deshacía dolorosa brumas de fantasía, de nubes salvajes. Ese cuerpo era su límite, la línea imaginaria de dónde no pisar para no ser tragado. Sus dedos sólo delinearon su pómulo sin tocarlo, sin querer despertarlo aún. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le seguía pesando pero lo prefería así, soportándolo todo en sus hombros con tal de ver un poco más el aire entrar en una dulce melodía en los labios entreabiertos de Tweek.

" _Recuerda tu primer asesinato"_ Token podía jactarse de haberlo convencido de cómo comportarse con el chico si quería, prefería que se adjudicara ese logro que abrirse.Abrirse esos ojos con lentitud, cansados.

-Buenos días ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?- se estira como un felino. Normalmente la señal para que Craig lo acune en sus brazos, lo recueste sobre su pecho o simplemente pase sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Pero esa vez buscó el resguardo. Su cara en su pecho, sus brazos en su cintura- ¿Pasa algo?- 

-Una vez me dijiste que uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que tenías de tu infancia era el humo del café en la mesa. Qué si cerrabas los ojos a veces todavía podías incluso olerlo, sentirlo en el paladar - podía escucharlo quebrarse, sin poder hacer más que acariciar su espalda - ¿Quieres saber el mío? Los gritos. A todas horas, era lo único que había en casa. Gritos de papá, gritos de mamá. Por todo siempre comenzaban a gritar. No recuerdo más los golpes que los insultos, a veces, cuando me vez despertar de pronto, quiero que sepas que no es por recuerdos de la violenta vida que escogí, sino de los gritos. Yo sé cómo acabaste aquí, mi pequeño universo, pero no sabes cómo llegué yo-

\- Puedes decirme-

\- Tenía quizá doce o trece, acabábamos de llegar a nuestra sexta casa de acogida. Toda la vida estuvimos huyendo de papá, no era la persona más dulce del mundo ¿ Sabes? Laura, mi madre, ella soportó varias cosas por mí pero la primera vez que él me golpeó ella no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a la mitad de la noche para entrar a mi cuarto y me sacó huyendo, diciendo que ya no podíamos soportar su mierda. Estuvimos huyendo mucho tiempo para que él no nos encontrara pero de alguna manera siempre lo hacía y aunque mamá pedía ayuda si nos arrastraba a su coche, la gente sólo se alejaba con miedo. Quizá si alguien se hubiera dignado a meterse...- rió cansado- pero al parecer no era nada del otro mundo que un maldito bastardo golpeara a su " mujer" por quitarle el derecho de convivir con su hijo. Mamá compró un arma y dormía con ella. Quizá algún día me atreva a presentártela, es una mujer bellísima, enérgica, muy cariñosa, es una buena madre. Sólo que entonces estaba como una planta sin agua ¿Me entiendes? Estaba agotada de los trabajos que tomaba para mantenernos, de estar mirando siempre a todos lados y yo decidí que ya era suficiente. Tomé la pistola una noche y salí a buscarlo. Me sorprendió lo cerca que estaba de nosotros, hasta puedo imaginarlo esperando el momento que nos sintiéramos un poco a salvo para hacer su puta entrada triunfal- su saliva manchaba su pecho al estar hablando con los labios tan apretados- pensé que nadie iba a extrañar a ese hijo de puta, pensé que había tenido mucha suerte porque nadie me había visto dispararle pero cuando estaba ya a dos calles de volver con mamá unos sujetos se bajaron de un automóvil a revelarme el secreto de cómo ese bastardo lograba tener siempre tantos contactos y tanto poder. Era un mafioso menor, distrinuía pequeñas cantidades de droga en el centro pero se había hecho de buenos amigo. Los hombres del automóvil no lo eran. Ellos me tomaron por un enviado de algún bando contrario que no conocían y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas y bueno, hice lo más valiente que un niño de mi edad pudo haber hecho. Me puse a llorar- rió - eso les hizo estar seguros que no estaba mintiendo cuando les dije que no era uno de ellos, que sólo estaba harto de que ese hombre nos molestara a mí y a mi madre y bueno, salí bien librado de eso. El único precio fue unirme a ellos-

-¿Tu madre lo supo?-

-No, me ocupé de ocultarlo muy bien. Después, cuando volvió a casarse y Thomas llegó a nuestras vidas, bueno, supongo que pensé que ella ya iba a estar en buenas manos y yo estaba muy cómodo con este estilo de vida. No hay mucho qué pensar, sólo es disparar a gente que no conoces, un pedazo de carne cualquiera. Así veo normalmente a las personas, Tweek. Pedazos de carne para jugar tiro al blanco, un cheque por cobrar con su nombre. Tú eres ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? ¿La excusa que tengo para perdonar a Dios? ¿El único motivo por el cual quiero volver a tener algo parecido a un hogar? Te amo muchísimo, Tweek, a niveles que ni siquiera yo alcanzo a comprender, eres mi primer amor y estos son mis primeros pasos también. Te veo como algo que quiero proteger, como algo que quiero poner lejos de la realidad pero no de mí, no porque te sienta débil sino porque te siento tan mío que si algo te lastima me va a destrozar a mí también. No quiero verte sujetar un arma para que debas protegerte, se supone que ese es mi trabajo-

-Craig- Tweek se deslizó por las sábanas hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos- haz sido tan fuerte para los demás. Déjame serlo un poco para ti- besó sus párpados, con lentitud, de un ojo a otro- nos encontramos en estas circunstancias porque los dos podemos soportarlas. Tú llevas mucho más tiempo con la cagra, déjame tomarla por ti aunque sea un poco, aunque sea a veces. No necesito un protector, Craig. Te necesito a ti, queriéndome- sus labios pasaron por su nariz, sonriendo- quiero que seas mi espejo, mi igual. Tú me lo dijiste aquella vez, esta mierda no va a rompernos pero sí a mantenernos juntos-

-¿Me quieres cerca?- volvió a esconderse en su pecho, frágil, íntimo para él.

-Te quiero tan cerca que si alguien intenta separarnos hagamos estallar todo el puto universo, como los átomos, ya sabes- rieron. Craig más relajado, comenzó a besar su pecho. Miró distraído el celular al escucharlo sonar y por un segundo pensó no contestar.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?- Tweek no pudo evitar la carcajada por su cambio de humor al tomar la llamada- sí, lo sé. Pero al menos dos días de vacaciones serían imposibles ¿ Cierto?- resopló- Sí, lo que digas. Nos vemos en una hora- colgó , estirándose en su lado de la cama, masajeándose el puente de la nariz- surgió algo en Manhattan, al parecer hay alguien del gobierno que está interesado en una carpeta que tenemos en nuestras manos, es un negocio grande y debo ir con ellos- Tweek se estiró en su dirección, acomodándose en su costado- vas a tener qué trabajar unas semanas a solas con Clyde, voy a tener qué advetirle que te trate como un rey o le volaré los sesos- 

Tweek boqueó, nervioso. Pero las palabras volvieron al interior de su boca.


	12. Teorías del caos

Miró mal disimulado a la pantalla de su celular al ver que la llamada se había cortado sin ser respondida, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar izquierdo, guardando de vuelta el aparato en su pantalón. Token tenía los brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada.

-Lamento no ser tan buen mozo como Craig pero ¿Podrías dedicarme dos minutos de tu atención?- aunque su voz era amable, sabía que debía tener cuidado con sus actos. 

-Lo lamento, me siento un poco desorientado- trató de sonreír pero no demasiado para que se tomara como burla. Se acomodó en la silla, rogando entre dientes que su celular vibrara en cualquier momento.

-¿Has escuchado algo acerca del Batallón Sagrado de Tebas? Déjame explicarte un poco- se inclinó para llenar el vaso de Tweek con agua y extenderle una de las pastillas que Craig le exigió no olvidara darle. Que llevaran tantos años siendo amigos borraba a veces las etiquetas- Eran un grupo de élite formado por parejas. Amantes, si quieres ponerlo en esas palabras. Fue pensando como una manera de incentivar al resto del ejército, no puedes negar que estando en la línea de guerra viendo a tu amado a punto de morir serías capaz de sacrificarte y eso parecía incrementar el espíritu en las filas. Después fueron tomados básicamente como la guardia personal del militar principal. Lo que quiero decirte, Tweek, es que mi visión de las relaciones en el trabajo es un arma de doble filo. Por un lado, los vuelve increíblemente vulnerables y por el otro tienes un incremento en la motivación ¿Sabes? Craig es de mis mejores elementos, nunca ha fallado un solo tiro y nunca lo verás temblando y aunque pueda tomarse como valentía, lo cierto es que le faltaba algo de...cautela. Muy diferente a ti, sin duda. Puedes estar tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, tiene qué volver por ti. -

-Es muy amable de tu parte decirlo- sonrió, tragando la pastilla junto a las palabras que quería decirle al escuchar la puerta abrirse. No podía portarse como un niño.

-¡Clyde! Llegaste temprano, excelente. Les pido que lleven esta carpeta a la Novena Avenida, tú ya sabes a quién le debemos los papeles. Trata bien a nuestro niño, no quiero que Craig nos corte las bolas si le ve siquiera un rasguño-

Ni siquiera iba a ponerse a temblar por el apretón falsamente fraterno en su hombro de aquél hombre.

Seguir instrucciones, era todo lo que debía hacer. Subirse al automóvil ostentoso de Clyde, tomar la pistola que Token le ha dado por si acaso, revisar su rostro en el espejo para comprobar que por mucho que intente controlarse, se ha puesto tan pálido como si llevara muchas noches sin dormir. Miró su celular antes de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, pensando sino estaba todavía a tiempo de volver corriendo a la oficina de Token y decirle que después de todo no sonaba tan mal morir de aburrimiento en la casa de Craig, esperando por su regreso, sin ver la luz del sol pero lejos de _él._

-¿Quieres escuchar alguna estación en especial? No suelo escuchar mucho el radio pero dudo que coincidamos en gustos para ponerte algún disco- demasiado animado, debió pestañear para enfocar su visión y asegurarse que ese muchacho alegre era también uno de sus peores recuerdos en el burdel. 

-Eh... En realidad yo tampoco escucho mucho radio-

-Oh, bueno, no importa, igual vamos a hacer un pequeño alto antes de ir a donde debemos, no me dio tiempo de desayunar y no quiero desmayarme delante de ti- se echó a reír antes de encender el auto, dejando a Tweek más confundido por la familiaridad con que le revolvió el cabello- ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? Todavía te falta dar al menos un estirón ¿No es cierto? Recuerdo que yo a los diecinueve todavía crecí un par de centímetros, debió ser por el ejercicio, Craig me dijo que todos los días entrenan juntos ¿No se te ha hecho difícil manejar un arma? No te ofendas, pero al principio pensé que eras algo torpe-

-Craig es un buen maestro- 

-Sólo porque te quiere, supongo, ese hijo de puta es la persona menos paciente que conozco- 

-No tienes qué portarte amable sólo porque estamos trabajando juntos-

-¿De qué hablas?- aprovechó un alto para mirarlo - no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos y bueno, ya que eres el novio de mi mejor amigo me gustaría conocerte un poco más- 

-Si así quieres jugar, como prefieras- lo miró intensamente, casi sin separar los labios para hablar- no voy a hacerme el imbécil, Clyde-

-Esperaba que fuera más fácil borrar ese vergonzoso episodio, Tweek. Supongo que debo pedirte disculpas en forma ¿No es cierto?- aparcó en un callejón estrecho, pegando el auto a la pared del lado del piloto para poder entrar- ¿Es excusa decirte que estaba muy borracho? Oye- se masajeó el cuello, mirando hacia el techo del auto, exhalando- No pensé que alguna vez tuviera oportunidad con él, pero el hecho de tener competencia fue insoportable. Nunca pensé que fueran a durar tanto juntos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de dónde saliste tú-

-Supongo que no fueron las condiciones para ver nacer un romance sano pero eso no significa que no valga-

-Lo sé- sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno, encendiendo primero el de Tweek y luego el suyo- llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo, amigo, llega un momento en que simplemente te desensibilizas o te vuelves un inútil bocado fácil. Ya sabes, la ley de la calle es matar o morir y bueno... Eso no significa que me desagrades, creo que incluso pudiste llegar a caerme bien-

-Supongo que nunca vamos a saberlo ¿No?- miró con tristeza el auto tras el suyo, cerrándoles el paso. Clyde no apartó la vista del techo hasta que una figura familiar para ambos tocó la puerta del copiloto con dificultad por lo estrecho.

-Lo siento mucho, Tweek. Pero prefiero ser un traidor que un perdedor. No creo que sea necesario decirte que va a ser mejor si no te opones mucho, Kenny no está muy feliz por lo que hicieron con su negocio y debe estar más armado que nunca para evitar otra vergüenza- 


	13. Correr tras las estrellas

El colgante de estrella era su talismán. Lo besó una vez más, limpiándose la sangre salpicada en el rostro con el dorso de su mano, mientras salía se guardó la pistola en la sobaquera, lamentándose por haber permitido que el enemigo se acercara tanto a él. Lo suficiente para clavarle una desesperada cuchillada en el brazo. Manejar información secreta no parecía un negocio riesgoso. No hasta que alguien decidía abrir la boca demasiado. Entonces Craig se encargaba de cerrarlas al precio que fuera. Agradecía ya no dedicarse a vender droga, al menos. Era mejor haber llegado a ser el matón, mucho más fácil. Volvió a besar si colgante de estrella al subirse a su automóvil, marcando el número de Token para informarle que todo había salido a pedir de boca. Le resultó extraño el toque nervioso de su voz , pero supuso que se debía a alguna mala interpretación suya. Colgó. Antes de encender el auto se dedicó a contar las llamadas perdidas de Tweek. Se recargó en el asiento, escribiendo que ya estaba por volver a casa. Cuatro te amos por si uno no era suficiente, sonrió. Su pequeña luciérnaga, su lucecita de invierno. Estaba adolorido y notó que la herida hacía un manchón de sangre en su camisa. Resopló, fastidiado pero resignado, tomando un par de pañuelos para pegarlos a la sangre y detenerla. Sólo quería llegar a casa y darse un baño, acostarse al lado de Tweek y respirar el aroma de su piel hasta que reemplazara por completo el de la pólvora. 

Debía reparar la bañera todavía, la última vez habían tapado la tubería con un montón de pétalos ya que él no solía usarla y Tweek no tuvo ningún cuidado. Amaba sus desplantes, para qué negarlo, su forma agresiva de no contenerse y explotar. No necesitaba protegerlo, ya no le quedaba duda alguna. A lo mejor no era el más adecuado, pero el camino de Tweek era ese, el de la violencia y las armas. Mucho más que él, Tweek no tenía miedo de jalar el gatillo, era su talento innato. Abrió la ventanilla para que el aire entrara a despeinarlo y llenar sus pulmones. Se sentía extrañamente vivo. Maldijo entre risas antes de parar en una florería. Por supuesto que la vendedora miró alarmada su camisa manchada de sangre pero él se encogió de hombros, sin dignarse a buscar una excusa, sólo señalando un enorme ramo de camelias rojas. Seguro Token comprendería si primero pasaba a ver a su pequeña familia. Pasando la carretera podía parar a comprar un pastel y quizá un par de botellas de vino. Llegaría en un par de horas, todavía con las últimas horas del día. Se quedaría dormido , ya lo sabía, se tomaría la mañana libre para dársela a Tweek. Su estrellita de la suerte. Rió, acomodando las flores en el asiento del copiloto. 

Se sentía agradecido de estar vivo.


	14. Disrupción

\- No esperaba que tuvieras tantos huevos, niño- lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo aunque Tweek en ningún momento tuvo la intención de correr. Por más buena suerte que tuviera ¿ Cuán lejos podía llegar sin un disparo? Apretó la mandíbula cuando Kenny lo obligó a levantar la mirada- si mi conejito no me hubiera rogado tanto para mantenerte con vida- no atendió a sus palabras, entrando al automóvil. Deseó que Clyde no se hubiera atrevido a hacerle una señal de despedida desde el retrovisor. 

-Supongo que no hay forma en que podamos llegar a un acuerdo razonable ¿Verdad?- le dio una calada al cigarrillo que todavía permanecía en sus dedos aunque ya estaba casi consumido. 

-Hablas igual que ese Tucker- rió pesadamente, encendiendo el auto- escucha... En realidad no te odio. Me siento incluso un poco culpable porque estés en medio de esto, pero ¿ Qué puedo decirte? Si Tucker no se hubiera interesado en ti, probablemente incluso te hubiera dejado vivir con nosotros, Leo se encariñó contigo. Quizá demasiado- tosió dramáticamente ante el humo- te agradecería que apagaras esa porquería- Tweek arrojó la colilla por la ventana, abrochándose el cinturón sin mayor drama. 

-Leo es una buena persona, no sé por qué mierda se involucró contigo-

\- Te has vuelto bastante rudo ¿No? Pero tienes razón, no he sido exactamente un ángel y aún ahora no tengo interés en serlo. No para ti al menos- Tweek volteó a mirar el rostro de Kenny. No recordaba lo joven que lucía sin el neón cegándolo- quizá no esté en derecho de ser yo quien te lo diga , considéralo una cortesía. Cuando nos pusieron la trampa, nos llevaron a declarar y gracias a los contactos que tengo logramos mantener el escándalo contenido pero, saliendo de la comisaría me topé con tu madre. Llevaba dos días ahí, esperando que alguien le dijera algo sobre ti. Ninguno de esos estúpidos policías tuvo el corazón de decirle que su hijo había muerto en la balacera, sobre todo porque no había ninguna prueba. Leo estaba tan seguro como yo de que seguías con vida, que todo había sido una cosa de Tucker para poder tenerte. Le juró que te iba a llevar con ella. Me hizo prometerlo también, alegando que era lo menos que te debía por todo lo que pasaste en el burdel y que viera lo ocurrido como una especie de regalo divino para empezar otra vez en otro estilo de vida-

-¿Mamá fue a buscarme?-

-¿No lo sabías? Por Dios, niño- se pasó la mano por la nuca- tus padres te han estado buscando desde que se enteraron que no estabas en el psiquiátrico. Tu fotografía está en varios estados y en términos mediáticos eres una mina de oro. Más que el poder de convencimiento de mi conejito, fue el miedo de que ella fuera a algún noticiario a señalarnos. Entonces ni siquiera mis contactos más gordos hubieran salvado nuestros traseros. Por eso accedí a buscarte y llevarte con tu familia. Cuando Clyde me contactó para decirme que quería deshacerse de ti, pensé que no podía ser más que perfecto. Claro que él no sabe una mierda del trato, ni que está prácticamente vendiendo la cabeza de Tucker -

-Estás mintiendo-

-Ojalá. Sería más fácil sólo seguir en el mismo camino, pero creo que Leo tiene razón, Tweek. Quiero mi segunda oportunidad. Tú también. Tienes un hogar, eres joven. Lo que hayas hecho va a quedar en el olvido porque finalmente tú sólo fuiste víctima-

-¿Qué va a pasar con Craig?- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su amplia chamarra. Demasiado para ser suya.

-Bueno. Yo tengo inmunidad por llevarte a salvo, pero tus padres están bastante encabronados con él. Supongo que en cuanto se acerque un poco a ti, ellos van a mandarlo directo a prisión. Sigues siendo un niño, después de todo. Y él sigue siendo un asesino de la mafia, no hay muchas opciones-

-Craig nunca me lastimó. Él no me ha hecho nada malo-

-Dios, Tweek. Puedo entender por qué Leo te estima tanto. Suenas igual a él cuando llegó conmigo. Un niño perdido que escapó de casa y terminó en malas manos. Hubiera querido ahorrarle muchas heridas pero cuando llegó conmigo ya estaba demasiado lastimado para salvarlo. Algunas veces fui cruel, me aproveché de que no tuviera a dónde más ir. Jugué el mismo juego que Craig contigo. No tienes qué ser su aliado, el amor no transforma mágicamente a las personas pero sí lo hace la falta de opciones. No te preocupes por Tucker. Él sólo forjó su destino. Él sabía que lo mejor era que tus padres te llevaran y aún así te obligó a quedarte con él-

-Tú no mereces esa segunda oportunidad más que él, entonces- miró por la ventana, hacia la calle. Sí frenaba en un alto, fácilmente podía bajarse del auto y echar a correr. Marcaría a Craig y esperaría a que fuera por él. Midió a Kenny con la mirada, seguro a ese punto que estaba desarmado.

-No. Quizá no. Pero no soy yo el que decidió quién iba a tenerla, sólo tomo lo que se me ha dado- se encogió de hombros- me sorprende que en serio estés considerando escapar, Tweek, quiero creer que es por desconfianza y no estupidez. No abuses de tu buena suerte y mucho menos de mi paciencia- se recogió un poco el saco, mostrándole que no estaba desarmado- si quieres un consejo, mientras más rápido te olvides de ese imbécil, más rápido podrás retomar tu vida-

No tenía opciones, lo comprendía. Sus padres no podrían comprender que él no podía llamar hogar a ningún espacio que no compartiera con Craig, ya. Era imposible para él sacarlo de su vida sin apagar primero la suya. Tweek no quería una segunda oportunidad, quería sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches asfixiadas por Craig, la aplastante satisfacción de serle necesario, de ser amado hasta romper todas las reglas del mundo con tal de tenerlo. Tweek no sentía pena por sus padres, sentía rabia. No sentía odio por Kenny, sentía burla. Ojalá no hubiera arrojado la colilla por la ventana. Necesitaba otro poco de veneno en sus pulmones. 

Suspiró, agradeciendo que el último mensaje que le hubiera escrito a Craig hubiera llevado un te amo en él. Sacó la pistola que Token le había dado, acomodando la punta entre sus cabellos rubios antes que Kenny pudiera reaccionar.

Más tarde, Craig lamentaría que Tweek no hubiera temido jalar el gatillo.


End file.
